


candy satin

by clockworkcheetah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (id say theyre more switches tho), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, NOW WITH AN EXTRA CHAPTER, No Beta, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Cas isn't going to find it weird.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the spn brainrot is real this is my first fic for this fandom
> 
> there was gonna be more added to this fic but idk i decided to end it early- but it might have a continuation/additional chapter when i feel a bit more focused yknow?  
> this is probably post canon too idk man i just wanted to write deancas smut

Dean could say with certainty that spending a week or so in a decent hotel was Sam's idea. 

After Dean and Cas- mostly Dean, Cas has been there and ready for a long, long time- finally got their shit together and had confessed all the things the other had suspected but couldn’t let themselves believe, which resulted in a lot of heated kisses that was then followed by a lot of sex and _then_ followed by sappy pillow talk, Sam decided- as he, too, is in a developing relationship with Eileen- that they should all enjoy their separate relationships, hence why him and Eileen opted for the Bunker, whilst Dean and Cas are in a hotel a little way out. Dean was a little huffy over leaving, but he got outvoted- Cas was fine with spending time out the Bunker, he never liked staying cooped up too long anyway. And, to be honest, neither did Dean. 

The hotel wasn't anything fancy, but after a life of motels that ranged from ' _shabby_ ' to ' _I am not even touching the sheets'_ , the hotel probably fell ' _above average_ '. 

The first day and a decently-sized chunk of the next was spent having sex. It was twelve years in the making, and Dean's pretty sure that they've touched and kiss every part of each other's bodies- learning what they each like. Dean doesn't have the most experience with men- and Castiel has none- so there was a learning curve. Castiel is a scarily fast learner, though. Dean suspects that he already knows his body intimately well, which makes Dean fluster when he thinks about that too much. Which is hard because Cas likes making Dean squirm from affection, like the bastard he is. 

* * *

Dean would _begrudgingly_ admit that the panties were his idea. 

Since the Bunker, Dean had when it was his turn to shopping, on impulse, bought panties. In varying shades of pink, mostly. They were either cute and lacy, or soft satin. On more 'oh fuck it' moments, he bought a black lace pair and a deep, dark red pair. When he got home, the realisation of what he bought hits like train. 

They all got shoved into a drawer to collect dust. Sometimes, he'd take them out to run his fingers along the hem and just think; _'nobody's_ _gonna_ _see or know'_. It never progresses. He threw them in the bag, just in case. He wants to wear them because he thinks he might look good and he's doing it for himself. But also, he wants to be fawned over. 

Castiel is unbelievably good at fawning. And Dean wants to be selfish, sometimes. 

He took all the panties with him before he left. He's pretty sure Cas doesn't know about them, despite spending a lot of time in Dean's room, and having a tendency to snoop. 

The next day, they actually did plan to leave their hotel room, as much as Dean would be just fine having Cas on top of him all week, or vice versa. But, technically, they're on vacation (kind of- they're not drastically far from the Bunker), so they should just enjoy themselves without worrying about the world ending or something else terrible. Dean was fresh out the shower, drying off and, before he chickened out, put on a pair of panties. Pale pink satin, a little snug, but comfortable. He feels a little bashful, despite being just by himself. Dean stands in the middle of the bathroom, palming and tugging at the hem, nervously. He feels stupid, it's just underwear. Nobody knows or cares. 

Except someone who does matter. Dean's heart clenches. 

The mirror in the bathroom is small, so he can't get a good view of the panties, though he can see all the love bites Cas left-there's a mish-mash of emotions that arise from the state of him- everything feels very new and a little raw. There's a big full-length mirror in the main room. Where Cas is. 

He debates pulling his jeans on, but he decides to bite the bullet. Cas isn't going to laugh at him. An eyebrow raise and a head tilt might be expected, though. 

Dean takes a breath and pushes the door open. 

"Dean, I bought coff-" Castiel trails off. Very few things can render Cas speechless, so Dean preens a little. He can't maintain eye contact. Baby steps. 

There's some movement in his peripheral vision- Castiel placing coffee cups on the table and approaching him. 

"Dean?" He speaks softly, fingers gently resting against Dean's jawline. 

Dean's eyes flicker towards him. He settles on Cas' face- it's carefully neutral, aside from the tinge of pink along his cheeks. Dean smiles sheepishly. 

"I just thought-" 

Cas kisses him, long and deep. Dean parts his lips and lets Cas in, gripping onto his coat. He can feel Cas' hands roam down his body, the tips of his fingers rest against the hem of the underwear. Dean's already getting hard. 

"Dean," Cas murmurs between kisses. "You're beautiful." 

"Thanks." Is his immediate, acting-unbothered-but-secretly-pleased tone. His cock is twitches with interest. The traitor. 

It's especially traitorous when Cas palms him through the fabric, gently and curiously, as if he hasn't done that before, just with boxers. It's already got a damp spot down there, soaking through the satin. Dean tugs off Castiel's coat and pulls on his tie, trying very hard- and failing- to not grind his hips against Cas' hand. 

"C'mon, I didn't just wear 'em to be pretty." 

It moves pretty quickly after that, Cas making quick work of his own clothes and maneuvering Dean to the bed and pushing him onto it, following after. He nudges Dean's thigh with his knee. 

"Open your legs for me." 

It almost sounds like dirty talk, but Cas says it with complete sincerity, so it's more like an innocent request coming from him. It's a wonder if Cas is fully aware of that. Dean follows through the request, and Cas settles between his legs, kneeling over him. Despite Castiel being entirely naked and Dean _technically_ still has an article of clothing on, Dean somehow feels far more exposed. Cas gazes over Dean's body, his face, the marks from last night, the handprint. He drops his gaze to Dean's hips and thighs, tracing his fingers over the soft skin. Eventually, he leans down to kiss Dean a bit sloppily on the mouth, his hand goes back to palming Dean through the satin. It's a little rougher this time around, more pressure being applied. Dean tries not to thrust into it, but he's not that strong. 

Dean makes a sound that absolutely isn't a needy whine. "C'mon, Cas..." 

Cas looks like he's debating to make Dean beg, or just to get on with it. He opts for the latter. He crawls down Dean's body with a messy trail of kisses. When he reaches the hem of the underwear. The head of Dean's cock is peeking out from where the panties had shifted. Cas tilts his head and kisses the base through the fabric, before he gently tugs at the waistband. Dean raises his hips slightly, so Cas can pull them down. He only goes low enough so Dean's cock is free. Dean opens his mouth to complain about the restraint, but it's drowned by a moan, as Cas takes him into his mouth. 

Castiel is infuriatingly good at this, despite the inexperience. Dean throws his head back and grasps at Cas' hair. Cas moans at the sensation and continues to bob his head. 

" _Fuck-_ Cas! You are- _mmm_." Dean whines, rolling his hips. He isn't going to last much longer. 

Cas runs his tongue along his length. Dean tightens his grip on his hair. 

"C'mon, _c'mon. Oh, fuck_! I'm gonna-" Dean arches his back, almost painfully. 

He comes into Cas' mouth, with Cas swallowing it all. Dean flops back onto the bed, well-spent. Cas pulls off with a pop, kneeling over him. Dean stares up at him, smiling dazedly at seeing his hair mussed and lips shiny. He's still hard. 

Cas pulls the panties all the way off, tossing them aside, before he crawls up Dean's body and kisses him messily on the mouth. Dean can taste himself. 

Cas ruts almost lazily against Dean's hip, moaning quietly into Dean’s mouth. Dean reaches down to stroke him. Cas visibly shudders, so Dean suspects he isn't going to last long, either. 

"That's it, that's it..." He murmurs against Cas' lips. 

One last moan and Cas spills onto Dean's hand and belly. He flops on top of Dean, breathing raggedly. 

Dean grins. "Good?" 

"You already know the answer." Is the muffled reply. 

* * *

They're basking in the afterglow now, Cas' head is settled on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat with a small smile. Dean's idly stroking Cas' back. He's more than a little tipsy on the sex-high, and the feeling of security has him loose-lipped. 

"Hey, Cas?" 

Cas makes a little sigh of affirmation. 

"What did you... uh..." 

"Dean?" 

"It's just... this," Dean's brain is starting to catch up with him. He suddenly feels very embarrassed. "The thing... I..." 

Cas raises his head. "I'm not going to judge you." 

"I- I know! It's just I've never freaking y'know... done that before!" 

"You mean wearing women's undergarments?" Cas tilts his head. "I knew you owned several already." 

Dean flushes bright red. "Please just say panties and I swear to God Cas, if you snooped-" 

"I didn't," Cas props himself up onto his elbow. "You've mentioned being interested before." 

"I- when?" 

"When you are insistent that I join you for movie marathons." 

"Do I even wanna know what we were watching that bought that up?" 

"I doubt it was the film- you were quite drunk." Cas shrugs, apparently unbothered that his best friend, seemingly unprovoked, bought up that he likes to wear panties. "I think you just wanted to tell someone and I imagine Sam and Jack would be... terrible choices." 

"Yeah, well... no shit." Dean huffs, still feeling a little embarrassed, but at least Cas isn't mocking him. "I've... never told anyone- unless you count myself, which I don’t- and it's y'know- I've been into it for a while." 

The embarrassment most likely shows on his face, because Cas says, "I don't have a problem with you wearing them." 

He says it neutrally. Dean regards him, carefully. 

"And you... you don't think it's weird?" 

"Dean, my age is older than you can even begin to comprehend- I've seen so much. You in traditionally feminine clothing isn't weird, and anyway," Castiel's cheeks flush slightly. "I enjoyed seeing you in them." 

"S-seriously?" 

"Very much so." Cas smiles. 

Dean averts his eyes, flustered. He eases himself up to a sitting position, he suddenly feels a little too vulnerable. Cas has that way with him. 

"Maybe." He rubs the back of his head. "Weren't we gonna go out today?" 

Cas rolls his eyes at the topic change, though there's no malice behind it. "Only you, Dean." He chides. 

Dean grins sheepishly. "Want room service?" 

"Of course." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo i added another chapter to this. idk if i love it tho (the smut i write is p cookie cutter from each other so maybe its burnout)

It was a little easier, after the initial incident. 

Dean really enjoys wearing the panties, and Cas seems to really enjoy seeing him in them. Once or twice, he thinks about how he'd look in a garter belt and stockings. That's a hurdle he isn't quite willing to jump just yet. 

(He did think about Cas in that get up, whilst they were grinding like horny teenagers. Dean came a little earlier than intended. He could bring that up when they're back in the Bunker, like Cas would say no to it.) 

Right now, he still feels a little self-conscious about wearing panties, though. The big fucking mirror in the hotel room that's forever in Dean's peripheral vision from when him and Cas are fucking doesn't help. He keeps his eyes solely trained on Cas' face, thankful that Cas seemed fairly insistent that they face each other. Not that Dean would admit he secretly wanted that, too. He's a sap, sue him. 

But yeah, the mirror. In the corner of his eye, he sees the movements of him and Cas. He isn't ashamed of his body, but him in panties brings up mixed feelings that prickle at his skin. He knows his life has fucked him up in more ways than he wants to unpack, but he doesn't wanna hold back. 

Sometimes he forgets how well Castiel can read his ass. 

"I've noticed your aversion to the mirror." Cas says. Currently, they're spooning, Dean wrapped up in Cas' arms. Cas' breath tickles Dean's neck. They're facing the wall. 

"What? And take my eyes off you?" 

"Your eyes aren't on me currently." 

Dean huffs a laugh. "Alright, wise-ass." He shifts around in Cas' arms. He can't see his reflection, because Cas' body blocks it. It makes it a little easier. Castiel's brow furrowed, God knows what he's worried about. 

"I'm not... ashamed of what we're doing, or my body if that's what you're worried about." Dean says, because even though their communication skills are steadily improving, jumping to conclusions are still a bad habit to break. 

This seems to soothe Cas slightly. "I suppose it can be... be weird to watch oneself." He muses, half to himself. Castiel is completely unashamed of his body, if he wasn't so attached to his trench coat- or that he had a kid, or lived with other people- Dean's almost certain he'd walk around naked. Not even in a kinky way- he's just unfazed with his physical existence. Dean wonders how much he considers his body as his own, now that Jimmy is gone. 

"I don't mind watching myself," Dean blurts. Though, he supposes, he hasn't actually watched himself when having sex- cheap motels and the impala didn’t exactly provided mirrors. "It's just, like..." 

"Wearing the underwear?" Cas offers. "Is it because they're feminine and you've had to spend so many years doing the opposite?" 

Dean gapes at him. "Dude..." 

"I know you, Dean. I know your soul even better than your body and," Cas' lips quirk. "I know your body _very_ well." 

"Yeah, well..." Dean averts his gaze. "I like wearing the freakin' panties. But it's just like... I shouldn't. I feel like I shouldn't. That feels ingrained." _Along with so much other shit._ He doesn't add. 

Honestly, considering his life, Dean probably needs therapy. Then his therapist would need a therapist, probably. 

Cas looks thoughtful. "We could try something." 

"Now?" It's early morning, thin strips of sunlight through the curtains. 

"Evening." Cas decides. "We really should get out of this room for a few hours at least." 

"Are we actually gonna have our first date?" 

Cas kisses him, unbothered by the morning breath. "Would it really be our first?" 

"Fair point." 

* * *

Eventually, they remove themselves from the bed. They shower separately- the hotel's shower was way too small for them both, unfortunately. After Dean showers, and Cas goes into the bathroom, he dresses. Dean almost considers just wearing his regular boxers, but decides to pull on the dark red lacy underwear, instead. He pulls on his jeans quickly and layers up. Cas is in his usual attire, when he leaves the bathroom. He doesn't even need to shower, but it's something he learnt to enjoy from being human. He smiles at Dean, softly. 

"Ready to go?" Dean asks. 

"Yes." 

Castiel was right, their date was tried and true for them- simply enjoying each other's company with food and drinks in a diner. Easy talking, without any worries, was a new thing though. Dean's not sure if true normalcy would ever be an option for either of them, but they've been able to go a little deeper than simply 'toeing the line'. 

It's a little charge now between them, too. The shy smiles, little brushes of their hands. If Sam was here, he'd probably be losing his mind. Maybe he always has, when they were dancing around each other for twelve years. Dean isn't going to bring it up. Though he already knows with certainty that Sam is a little shit and would absolutely bring it up. At least he can also embarrass him with Eileen. 

\- 

He could also say with absolute certainty that wearing almost nothing in his best friend's lap was Castiel's idea. And that includes facing himself in the mirror. 

He's not even sure how he got there or why he agreed. Except he does know. He's in love and everything is actually good in his life now. It's been a long time since he felt peace. 

Cas is still mostly dressed. He's ditched the trench coat, the shoes and his suit jacket. Dean's just in the panties, legs parted over Cas'. It's a little strange and awkward, with Dean being slightly taller. He's hard already, straining against the lace and all Cas has done is kiss his shoulder and trace his hands over his chest. Dean feels very flush seeing himself get so affected. He's almost a stranger in the mirror. 

"You're fine, Dean." Cas' gravelly voice pipes up behind him. "There is just me to witness it." 

Dean huffs. "This is- this is stupid. I haven't got self-esteem issues." Probably. 

Dean can see Cas’ eye-roll in the mirror. "Of course, you don't, Dean. I just want you to see what I see. At least one part of it." 

"The hell does that mean?" Dean's voice has a slight inflect when one of Cas' hands gently nudge Dean's thighs to part them a little further. Dean complies. 

"You are beautiful, Dean Winchester. In a physical sense, of course. But also, your soul." 

"Right, yeah. So, the God Squad can- _ahh_ \- see souls?" 

"Yes. It's how I found yours in Hell." 

"Probably looked pretty fuckin' ugly, then." 

Cas' kisses the back of his neck. "Not in the slightest. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Still is." 

Dean tries to stifle a moan. He fails, partly from the praise, but also because Cas is getting a little bolder with his touching, he's trailing slowly up Dean's thigh. 

"Don't silence yourself." Cas' tone is neutral, but Dean can feel him half-hard, and pressing against his ass. Dean grinds down, making Cas grunt. 

He grins. "You better not either." 

"I won't." 

Without warning, Castiel pinches his nipple. Dean hisses, his own hands are grasping the bedsheets. 

"Don't close your eyes, Dean." Cas says sternly, but softly. Dean rarely listens to anybody, but Castiel? He could make an expectation. 

Dean looks at himself. It's a different sight for him- covered in several layers, blood and God knows what else when he's on a hunt. Naked, aside from the dark red lace. It stands out against his pale skin, along with the dark marks Cas left from previous days. He looks softer, more exposed- a side of him he rarely shows to anyone. Not even Sammy really gets to see it. He presses his chest into Castiel's hand with a whine, when Cas tweaks his nipple again. Dean manages to not close his eyes, but he's gripping the bed sheets like a lifeline, when Cas brings up his other hand, so the other side of his chest isn't neglected. Dean ruts against Cas. 

"You're very sensitive." Cas comments, slightly breathless. 

There's a flush spreading down Dean's chest. He isn't sure if it's from arousal, or the embarrassment that he's falling apart just from Cas' hands. Probably both. 

"You- you and your- _fuck_ \- magic fingers, huh?" Dean keeps his eyes trained on his reflection, as much as he wants to look away. It's almost like he's not a part of his body. Cas smiles. 

"Could you come from just my... magic fingers?" He asks, faux-innocent. He rolls his fingers over Dean's nipples, causing Dean to let out a needy whine. 

"No." Dean says, maybe a little too quick. "I need more- _ahh_ \- friction, buddy." 

Castiel looks like he wants to test the theory, but instead, one of his hands trails down to Dean's crotch. He gently touches Dean through the lace, idly stroking his fingers along his length, before cupping his balls. Dean's already dripping pre-cum, but Cas is unbothered by the dampness. If anything, he's smug. 

Dean moans and jerks his hips against Cas' hand. The movement stops. 

"Dean, you are not watching." 

Ah, shit. He didn't realise his eyes were shut. His vision is a little blurry. "Can you blame me?" He probably shouldn't feed Castiel's ego, but they're both trying to be honest with each other. Healthy relationships and all that. 

"I'll let it pass. You are very beautiful like this." 

"You keep- _ahh_ \- saying that." 

"Do you believe me?" 

Dean ruts when Cas squeezes him through the fabric, desperate for friction. "I'll get back to you." 

They drift from conversation after that. At least, Dean does, he can only vocalise moans, whines and cursing under his breath. Cas murmurs praises against his skin, or gently chides him if he looks away. Eventually, Cas creeps his hand down the underwear and grips him properly. Dean's close now- has been for a while, though Cas was holding back just enough. Heat is pooling low now. 

"Ok, _ok- fuck_ , Cas!" Dean babbles. "I know this- this is some self-love journey, but- _fuck_ \- I need-" 

He's cut off by another moan and more frantic movements. He's feverish, almost. He needs, he needs. 

Cas understands. He may not understand Dean's jokes, but he understands Dean. 

"How do you...?" 

"In- in me." 

Cas moves them around quickly, pushing Dean onto the bed, pulling the panties off. He moves to undress himself, but Dean stops him. 

"Nah, keep it on." 

Cas tilts his head, but obliges. He looms over Dean; he looks more wrecked than Dean would've expected. He glances at the mirror. The imbalance of him being entirely nude, whilst Cas is mostly dressed, stirs something in him. He likes it. When he shifts his gaze back, Cas' slight smirk tells him that he coined on. Dean pulls him in by the tie for a heated kiss, because like in Hell is he going to be the only flustered one. The friction from both their bodies pressing together have them moaning into each other's mouths. Cas breaks the kiss, eventually. His mouth is red and shiny, as he licks his lips. 

He reaches for the lube and preps Dean. It doesn't take long, they're both eager and horny. Cas leans back so he can push his pants down, just low enough that his cock is out. He strokes it a few times to slick it up with lube. 

Cas sinks slowly into Dean. He kisses him soundly when he settles fully inside him. They rock together slowly, but the pace steadily increases, because they're too impatient and have all the time in the world now. 

Cas reaches down between them to grip Dean. They're messy and frantic, but Dean's too overwhelmed too care. 

" _Fuck- Cas_! I'm-" 

He comes into Cas' hand. Castiel follows soon after with a heavy moan, filling Dean up. He nuzzles into Dean's neck. Dean glances over to the mirror. They're flush, breathing heavy and beautiful. 

* * *

After a bit, Cas pulls out of Dean, getting a whine from Dean. Cas silences him with a kiss, before he heads to the bathroom. He returns with a washcloth and less clothes then when he entered. 

Dean snorts. "Not gonna mojo me clean?" 

"I enjoy the intimacy of it." Cas shrugs. He's gentle and focused with the little task. "Did you enjoy yourself?" 

Dean mulls this over. "More than I thought." He concedes. 

Castiel discards the washcloth and pulls the bedsheets over them. They're both quiet for a moment, enjoying the company. 

"Would you-" Cas begins, breaking the silence. "Be interested in doing it again?" 

"What? Doing it in front of a mirror?" 

"Yes." 

"Sure. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're into voyeurism or whatever it's called. Who'da thought that a former Angel of the Lord is actually kinky?" 

Cas raises an eyebrow. "You have fetishes. You are hardly, as they say, 'vanilla'." 

"Cowboys and doctors are guilty pleasures. Not fetishes." Dean says, unconvincingly. Though, he's starting to think he actually _is_ vanilla, at least compared to an Angel who is apparently down to try anything and everything. 

Cas seems to catch on. "We don't need to explore anything, Dean. I am happy just simply being with you." 

"Maybe." Dean says, eventually. He yawns, making his jaw crack. "Lemme catch a few. We gotta get back to the Bunker before Sammy replaces all the good stuff with his rabbit food." 

Cas bundles him up into his arms, as he drifts off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very kinky (even tho i like to imply the characters i write are) although i dont think deans a super kinky person anyway (probably unpopular opinion lmao)  
> im not going to add anymore unexpected chapters but i do have other deancas smut i wanna write at some point
> 
> tumblr is clockworkcheetah

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the word panties asdfghjkl;
> 
> tumblr is clockworkcheetah


End file.
